


A Different Kind of Lesson

by Pretzle05



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dirty Talk, Electricity Kink?, F/M, Femdom, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Want to Look it Up, I regret everything, I'm Afraid of What I'd Find, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Please Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Robo-Dick, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzle05/pseuds/Pretzle05
Summary: Y/N really loved her boyfriend. A lot. So much so that she endured the near never-ending teasing and cajoling from her classmates (thanks Miu and Kokichi) and his severe inexperience with any and all things involving relationships. Including and especially physical contact. The first time she tried to hold his hand, he had made an embarrassing squeaking sound and crashed. It had taken quite some time, but she was now pretty confident in where they were at. He’d grown a lot during the months they’d been together, and she was very proud of him. Now, he welcomed Y/N’s physical affection (and there was a lot of it, her being a very touchy person), and even instigated some of his own. He was still easily flustered, but he’d gotten a lot better(Otherwise known as shameless Kiibo smut because there is a shameful lack. I am so sorry.)
Relationships: K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 212





	A Different Kind of Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing fanfiction for over five years now, and THIS is what finally breaks me. The first thing spicier than some light making out I have written is about the fucking robot. This is my legacy now, I guess. I am so sorry. Please don't kill me. I have been putting off typing and posting this for months, for obvious reasons. This is my first smut, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Also I am sorry it's super long. I don't know how people are capable of writing short smut and I respect you if you can. Enjoy! Please comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Note: both of you are aged up to 18, but, like, you're still in school. No underage hanky-panky going on here.

Y/N really loved her boyfriend. A lot. So much so that she endured the near never-ending teasing and cajoling from her classmates (thanks Miu and Kokichi) and his severe inexperience with any and all things involving relationships. Including and especially physical contact. The first time she tried to hold his hand, he had made an embarrassing squeaking sound and crashed. It had taken quite some time, but she was now pretty confident in where they were at. He’d grown a lot during the months they’d been together, and she was very proud of him. Now, he welcomed Y/N’s physical affection (and there was a lot of it, her being a very touchy person), and even instigated some of his own. He was still easily flustered, but he’d gotten a lot better.

Had Kiibo still been so nervous, Y/N was certain he’d be a blushing stuttering wreck at the position they were currently in. Y/N had invited him to her house for a study date while her parents were out of town, but to be honest, there wasn’t a whole lot of studying going on. She was far too occupied with playing with his fingers and pressing sweet kisses to the top of his head. As it were, he only had a light pink dusting across his cheeks from her antics, a huge improvement from earlier in their relationship. He was still attempting to get work done, but he was, understandably, having a bit of a hard time focusing. Y/N kept finding ways to “accidentally” cover up the textbook by strategically “getting comfortable” and draping her legs across his lap, therefore, over the book.

After about four times of her doing this, Kiibo sighed. “Y/N, I appreciate that you want to be close to me, but can we please actually study? That was the original purpose of this meeting, correct?”

Y/N snuggled closer and placed another kiss on his hair, humming contentedly. “Well, yes, technically. Honestly, it was just an excuse to spend time with you. I’m good in all my classes.”

He flushed darker as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, clinging to him. “O-oh. Well, I’m flattered, b-but I really need help! I have a test coming up and I know you’re really good at this subject—can you please help me?” He looked up at her pleadingly.

As much as she really wanted to blow off studying and continue flustering him, she couldn’t say no to those big blue puppy dog eyes. She sighed and swung her legs off of him, sitting properly. “Okay, okay, I’ll knock it off. But only because you asked so nicely and you look so cute. What do you need help with?”

He smiled up at her brightly. “Thank you, Y/N! I’m just a little confused about how to do these kinds of equations.”

Y/N leaned over his shoulder to look at the book, grabbing a pencil off of the coffee table. “I don’t know where you heard I was good at math. You’re a robot—aren’t you, like, _made_ of math? You’d probably be better at it than I am.”

He crossed his arms indignantly. “That is a harmful stereotype! To think, my own partner would submit to such blatant robophobia!”

He might’ve been mildly perturbed, but Y/N had known him long enough to be able to tell that he wasn’t actually angry. She snuggled up closer to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. “I’m sorry, baby. You know I mean nothing by it. Show me what you’re confused about, I’ll see what I can do.”

He stammered for a moment, which Y/N found immensely endearing. _‘Some things never change,’_ she thought, smiling fondly to herself. He coughed into his fist and managed to gather some composure. “R-right. I forgive you. I don’t really know where you get this number here.” He pointed at one of the examples in the book.

“Oh. Yeah, I can help with that. You just have to do this and…” She explained how to solve the problem, writing it down as she went. He listened intently, a cute little focused crinkle between his eyebrows that Y/N was dying to kiss. But he’d probably be irritated with her if she did, so she resisted the temptation. “And… there. Does that make sense.”

“I think so. Like… this?”

“No, not quite. More like this.” She leaned over and corrected his paper.

“I’m sorry, but could you explain it again? I, um… don’t quite get it yet.” He looked off to the side and rubbed the back of his neck.

Y/N smiled softly. “Sure, baby. We can go over it as many times as you need. I’ll try to be a bit clearer.” She explained it again, but he still seemed confused. She had him do another practice problem, but he was still making some key mistakes. Y/N was very confused. He usually picked up things so quickly. Was something wrong? “Are you doing okay, hon? You don’t usually have this much trouble with this kind of stuff.”

He sighed in frustration, his shoulders slumping. “I honestly don’t know. I just… feel stuck, I guess.”

Y/N hummed. She thought for a moment, before a brilliant idea popped into her head. “Oh, I know! How about whenever you get a question right, I give you a reward? A little motivation always helps me out of a slump!”

That seemed to perk him up and pique his interest. “What kind of reward?”

“That, darling,” She batted her eyes, a flirtatious lilt to her tone. “Is for me to know, and _you,”_ She punctuated her words by bopping him on the nose, “to find out”

His cheeks flushed a light pink. “O-okay.”

 _‘How cute.’_ She couldn’t help but smile. “Alright, then. Why don’t you try this problem one more time. Remember…” She winked. “I have something for you if you get it right.”

“O-okay,” he said again, his voice cracking a bit. She felt a little bad about teasing him so much, but only a little. His reactions were just so adorable—she couldn’t help herself. And besides, he seemed to throw himself into that problem pretty vigorously. Who’s to say it wasn’t effective? After some intense scribbling, he set his pencil down. “I think I’ve got it! Is this right?”

She took the notebook from him and looked his work over. She grinned brightly. “That is the correct answer, yes. Well done, love. And for your reward…” She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, causing him to stammer and his face to erupt in red. “There.” She smiled sweetly at him. “If you want another, you can answer this question for me.” She pointed to another practice problem in the book.

He blinked a few times and swallowed, regaining his composure. He wordlessly began working on the problem, eyebrows drawn and focused. Y/N resisted the urge to laugh at his seriousness. He really was just too cute. He finished quickly and handed her the notebook, an expectant look in his eyes.

She looked it over and frowned. “Sorry, love, but it looks like you might’ve rushed through it a bit.” A small impish smirk found its way onto her lips as she set the notebook back down. “While I’m flattered by the enthusiasm, you have to actually get the question _right,_ darling. Otherwise I can’t kiss you.” She pouted playfully.

“R-right. Sorry.” He scratched his cheek and looked away, picking the notebook back up and re-working the problem. He went through it a lot slower this time, frequently pausing and erasing things. When he finally finished, he set his pencil down. “Here. Is this it?”

She checked it and smiled. “Why yes, it is.” A proud little smile grew on his face and he looked up at her expectantly. He reminded Y/N of a puppy almost. She giggled. “Alright, here you go.” She gave him a sweet kiss right on the tip of his nose, slightly longer than the previous one.

His eyes widened. When she pulled away, he hid his face in his hands, though she could tell he was enjoying the attention by the wide, crooked grin she saw peaking out between his fingers. “Oh jeeze,” he said, his voice muffled. “I, uh… think I like this game.”

Y/N chuckled. “I do too. Now, next question.”

This went on for quite a while. Answer a question, get it right, kiss. She ended up kissing him all over his face; his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his eyelids, his chin, his jaw, each one longer and sweeter than the last. Eventually, she tossed the book aside, no longer caring about the questions, and just focused on showering him with soft little pecks. He didn’t seem to mind abandoning his studies much, because he was laughing and giggling openly as she continued her loving assault, slowly pushing him down onto the couch as he half-heartedly attempted to lean away. “Hey—no, stop…! Th-that tickles!” he wheezed in between giggles.

She smiled into the synthetic skin of his jaw as she pressed a line of kisses down to his chin. A mischievous idea popped into her head. She grinned impishly and pressed a long kiss underneath his jaw where his pulse point would be, sucking lightly. He let out a _loud_ moan, making her jump back. He slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes the size of dinner plates. They stared at each other for one, long, agonizing moment, the silence almost palpable. He had the look of a frightened deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. Y/N cleared her throat. “I, um……………. didn’t know you were so……... sensitive… there.”

“I……… didn’t either.” His face was a furious shade of red that reached all the way down to his neck. He broke eye contact in favor of staring off at the wall. “I’m, uh…” He swallowed. “I’m sorry.”

“What? No! No, no, no, don’t be sorry!” She protested adamantly in a desperate attempt to make him feel better and push through her own awkwardness. “You have nothing to be sorry about.” She swallowed thickly, finding her mouth to be way too dry. Her face felt like it was on fire, and it only got worse when she realized that she was straddling him, with him practically laying down on his back underneath her. She couldn’t deny the spear of heat that the sound had shot through her. They’d been dating for quite a while, and it’d be a lie to say she had never thought of him in… _that_ way, as strange as it was to admit. It spurred her to say something she’d never usually have the boldness to say. “Do you………. want me to do it again?”

He made an odd sort of choking noise. “I-I-I — W-what?” he squeaked. He was blushing so hard Y/N could feel the heat radiating off of him.

She cleared her throat. She repeated herself before she could think about it too much and lose her nerve. “Do you, do you want me to do it again?”

He was quiet for a long time. A very, _very_ long time. Long enough to make Y/N sweat and begin to regret ever opening her mouth. _‘Dear God why did I even say anything that was **way** too forward he’s probably not ready to even think about that can robots even think about that can he even **want** that oh Lord he probably thinks I’m some kind of awful pervert like Miu now why why **WHY** did I say that??????’_

He opened his mouth to speak, snapping Y/N out of her thoughts. He murmured so lowly she could barely hear him, “I… I think I’d like that.”

Y/N couldn’t believe her ears. She had to take a moment to process that, yes, he did just tell her to kiss him again, to do the thing that made him make such a… wanton sound _again._ The very thought made heat pool in her abdomen. She leaned down and found that spot under his jaw again with her lips. She nipped a little at the spot out of curiosity and was not disappointed with the high-pitched whine that followed. She couldn’t help the white-hot arousal that flushed through her whole body.

She pulled away with an embarrassing _‘pop.’_ There was a big, shimmery pink lipstick mark where she had kissed, making her flush darkly. Kiibo was just as red, if not more. He was biting his lip so hard it definitely would have been swollen and bleeding if he was human. She swallowed thickly at the sight. Her voice sounded slightly hoarse. “Was… was that okay?”

He nodded, not meeting her eyes.

“I, um…” She wanted to say something, _anything_ to make this less awkward. Unfortunately, she was pretty sure she only made it worse when she said, “I didn’t know you could make sounds like that.”

She cursed herself to hell and back, screaming internally. His eyes snapped to hers, wide and shocked. Oh God of all the things to say, why did she say _that?!?!?_ And she sounded so _wanting_ —which made sense because she was wanting something, _something bad,_ and it’d be a lie to say she didn’t know what it was but he was so innocent and sweet and she was surely going to scare him off. He could barely _hold her hand_ without blushing let alone… _this???_ Could he even feel that way at all??? He’d never given any indication of having those kinds of… desires (I mean she’d never asked because why on earth would she ask something like that and they’d never been in this kind of situation before but _still)._ She didn’t even know if he had the _parts_ for it. ~~(well he had hands, cool, smooth lovely hands but she refused to let herself think about that not opening that can of worms nope not now not when she was already having to rub her thighs together from those _sounds_ that she desperately wanted, _needed,_ more of).~~ And oh God those big, innocent eyes shouldn’t make her feel this way, shouldn’t make her want to _taint_ him and do such _filthy_ things to him but they did. She didn’t even know what she was doing! She was just opening her mouth and words were coming out portraying confidence and experience she did _not_ have. And now he was staring up at her while she had him practically pinned to the couch and there was shock in his eyes mixed with something else she couldn’t quite place and she just wanted to die.

He blinked a few times, his mouth opening and closing like a dying fish. He swallowed, and Y/N prepared herself for him to tell her how uncomfortable she was making him and to get off of him and excuse himself and run away and never speak to her ever again, but he never did. Instead, he said something that surprised her and sent another wave of heat straight to her core. “N-neither did I,” he breathed. He bit his lip, but he managed to maintain eye contact this time. “Can you… go on, please? That, that feels…” He let out a shaky breath. “Really… really good.” He managed a small smile.

“Y-yeah, yeah I can… I can do that.” Y/N felt like melting. She needed to stop thinking and at least _pretend_ like she knew what she was doing for him—he was a _robot_ for God’s sake he probably knew even less than her—but she just had to ask one more thing so that she knew what she was getting herself into. She pushed past her nerves and insecurities and looked him straight in the eye, her voice low and serious. “How far do you want me to go?”

He was quiet for a moment, thinking. Normally, this would’ve worried Y/N, but she wanted him to think long and hard and be _certain_ of what he wanted. Because she knew she’d be willing to do anything and everything with him if only he wanted it too. Because she loved him so much, and she wouldn’t dare risk going too far with this. She waited patiently, sitting up on his lap so he wouldn’t have to be laying down anymore. He propped himself up on the armrest, so he was sort of sitting up. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I… I don’t know, honestly.” He gave her a smile and took one of her hands in his. “But I do know that I want to keep going. I want to do this with you, whatever this is. Does… does that make sense?”

Y/N smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “Of course it does, baby. Do you want to maybe… head to my room? See where things go? We can stop whenever you want and I’m not trying to pressure you or anything it’s just… the couch isn’t all that comfortable you know and in the event that anything _does_ happen it wouldn’t necessarily be my first choice of location and I’m rambling and I should just, uh, stop talking now, never mind.” She looked away.

He smiled at her fondly and squeezed her hand back. “Yeah, I, um, think that’d be nice.”

Y/N almost sighed with relief. “Oh, um, okay, just, uh… right this way, I guess.” She climbed off of him and led him down the hall, still hand-in-hand. She took the short time it took to walk from the living room to her bedroom to calm her nerves. She wanted this, _God_ did she want this, she wanted to touch him wanted _him_ to touch _her,_ but there was so much to think about. What if he had some great big, romanticized idea built up in his head about sex and she couldn’t live up to it? Not that there were for sure going to have sex, but it was a _possibility._ Would him being a robot interfere with anything? If so, how much?

Her nervous thoughts were cut off once they reached the door. She took a deep breath. Kiibo squeezed her hand again, getting her attention. His eyes were concerned. “Are you okay?” he asked. He took a step closer and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek tenderly. “You know what you said applies to you too. We can stop anytime. We don’t even have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

Her heart melted at his understanding. She nuzzled her face into his hand, pressing a kiss to his palm. Suddenly, she felt a lot less nervous and a lot more sure. “Thank you, baby. I know. But I want this. I’m just… trying to get my thoughts together, I guess.” She chuckled lightly, shaking her head. She opened the door. “After you.”

She followed him inside, shutting the door behind them and locking it for good measure. Her parents may be out of town, but she didn’t want to take any chances. Kiibo stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed, shifting from side to side. Y/N smiled fondly. “You can sit down, you know.” She plopped down onto the bed and patted the space beside her. He sat, but he didn’t look any less terrified. She took both his hands in hers and said, “So, what would you like me to do?”

He blushed and fidgeted. “Um… I don’t know, could you maybe just… keep kissing me? Like before?” He ducked his head down. “It, um, felt really nice.”

Y/N smiled. “Sure baby.” She removed once of her hands from his and cupped his face. She ran her thumb over his lips before leaning in and kissing him. He smiled into it, leaning closer. She trailed soft kisses down his face until she reached that spot under his jaw, giving it extra attention. He whined softly. She tried to move further down his neck, she but found his collar to be in the way. She placed another kiss just above it and pulled away. “Does this come off?” She tugged on it a little.

“O-oh, um, yeah. Just one second.” He shifted in his seat, flushing darker. “Um… could you please… turn around? Just for a bit?”

Y/N resisted the urge to giggle. He was just so adorable, even now. She complied and shifted so she was facing the other way. She heard a quiet “thank you,” and the sound of metal scraping together. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small pile of metal pieces being neatly stacked on the floor. She smiled. Of course he’d take the time to tidy up—he was still sweet little Kiibo, after all. What a dork. After a few minutes of clanking, she felt the bed dip back down again, signaling that he had sat back down. “Okay, you… you can turn around now.”

She turned back around and was quite surprised with what she saw. He had taken off most of the external metal plates that covered his body, leaving him bare looking. Those plates must have given him a substantial amount of padding, because he looked a lot smaller than normal, fragile almost. It was a bit strange, but she found that she didn’t really mind.

She must’ve been quiet for too long because he began to fidget uncomfortably again, his pale face lit up bright red. “They’re, um, for protection. So that my internal systems don’t get damaged. I, uh… don’t take them off often. But I suppose they could kind of get in the way, huh?” He chuckled weakly and rubbed the back of his neck.

She smiled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Well I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to take them off around me. Her smile turned flirtatious. “Now, where was I?” She ducked down and began to leave kisses on his now exposed neck. He sucked in a sharp breath. It was a bit odd to be kissing metal, but he seemed to be enjoying it _very_ much. He made all sorts of delightful little noises as she trailed kisses down his neck: soft groans, pleading whines, high-pitched keening moans. All of them sent new rushes of excitement through her body, spurring her on. He had his head tilted back slightly so she had better access to his throat.

She couldn’t give him little love bites like she wanted to (well, she _could,_ but it would be a _very bad_ idea). If he was getting this worked up over a few simple kisses _oh,_ how would he react if she could bite him, just a little? Just the thought sent a fresh wave of heat through her. She settled for the next best thing and lightly grazed her teeth against him, not minding the coppery taste it left in her mouth. The reaction was instant, and far better than anything she could have imagined. He let out a loud, unbridled moan that bordered on a scream and grabbed her hips, yanking her closer. “S-sorry,” he stuttered.

She let out a little yelp of surprise. Well _that_ certainly exceeded her expectations. She smiled slyly and adjusted herself so she was straddling his lap. She cupped his cheek, watching his face grow beet-red again. “No need to be sorry, darling. Besides, I like this position much better. Makes it easier to do this.” She leaned down and locked her lips against his. There was a little shock of electricity when their lips met, as there always was when they kissed, but it just spurred her to go on further kiss him deeper flush hotter. She swiped her tongue across his bottom lip, causing him to gasp and give access to the inside of his mouth. He groaned low in his throat as she licked and sucked and prodded at his tongue, where she was met with more little shocks. She moaned at the feeling and tangled her fingers in his soft, fluffy hair, tipping his head back and allowing her to better delve into his mouth. His hands shook lightly where they rested on her hips.

He let out a high, almost pitiful whine as she pulled away, following her lips slightly. She placed her hands over his, stilling them. She looked down at him with concern, her voice gentle. “Is something wrong, honey? We can stop if you want to.”

“No! No no no no no d-don’t stop, p-please. I-it’s just, I…” He swallowed thickly. “C-can… can I… touch you? Too?” He looked away bashfully. “It seems kind of unfair that I’m getting all the attention…”

Y/N smiled sweetly. “I assure you I don’t mind, really. But if that’s what you want then of course.” She felt her cheeks grow warm as a bit of shyness rose up in her. “You, you can do whatever you want to me.”

Kiibo’s eyes grew wide. “W-whatever I want…?”

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, a small, bashful smile on her face. “Yeah. Anything.”

He blinked then cleared his throat, some of the redness dispelling from his face. “W-well then, can you… lie down?”

She was a little surprised by his forward request, but she complied and laid down on her back on the bed. She smirked playfully. “Starting off strong, are we?”

His blush returned full force. “I-I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable! You don’t have to!”

She chuckled lightly and shook her head. “I’m just teasing, baby. I’m fine Now, what else would you like?”

“C-can I… kiss your neck? Like you were doing to me?”

She nodded, and he gave her a grateful smile. He climbed on top of her, his knees on either side of her hips. He hesitated for a second before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. She smiled up at him in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. It seemed to help his confidence a little, as he gave her a nervous smile in return and pressed a few more kisses down her jaw, longer this time and with a few more shocks of electricity. She sighed and shivered as he began to copy her movements from earlier and trailed kissed down her neck. They were soft and tender, little more than light pecks against her skin, but the little zaps they left in their wake traveled all throughout her body and coaxed more sighs and whines out of her. He grew bolder and attached his lips to the hollow of her throat. He sucked gently, and she felt the cool, smooth texture of his tongue press against her skin. It made her breath hitch and drew a long, airy moan from her chest.

He paused. He pulled away and looked at her strangely, contemplative. Before she could ask if something was wrong, he bent back down and repeated the action, sucking a bit harder this time. She shuddered and let out a high whine, her hand unconsciously flying up to tangle in his hair, holding his head in place. “H-haaah,” she panted heavily.

He pulled away just enough to speak. “Is, is this good?”

She nodded her head frantically. “Yes. Yes, you’re doing so good baby, please don’t stop.”

Something sparked in his eyes, deep and unrecognizable. He moved lower to kiss and suck at her collar bone, rewarding him with more soft whines.

She felt a gentle tugging at the hem of her shirt. He looked up at her shyly, a nervous yet hopeful expression on his face. “Can I… c-can I maybe t-take… take your shirt off?”

Lord, he was so precious, even when he had her sprawled out and sighing underneath him. She smiled. “Yes, yes you may.”

He let out a relieved sigh and wasted no time in peeling her shirt up and over her head, discarding it somewhere she couldn’t see. He sat back and stared at her. Y/N squirmed a little under his intense gaze, bringing her arms up to cover her barely clothed chest. He shook his head as if in a reverie. He gently took her arms and moved them away from her chest. “Please don’t hide. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re…” He bit his lip, blushing. “You’re _very_ beautiful.”

She flushed as well at his words. She found herself unable to look away from his eyes. “Th-thank you…” She had to say, she never expected to be the one blushing and stuttering during this whole exchange, but sweet, innocent little Kiibo was proving to be full of surprises. And it excited her, _very much._ Enough to embolden her to say, “Do you want me to take my bra off?”

His face lit up in that _beautiful_ red again. “Y-yes, please. Very much so.”

She reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra, letting it fall down her shoulders. She slipped it off her arms and tossed it somewhere on the floor, joining her shirt. He stared at her with wide, awestruck eyes, but he made no move to touch her. In fact, he didn’t move at all. He just kind of sat there, fumbling and looking very, _very_ conflicted. She decided to give him a little nudge. “So, what would you like to do now?”

He let out a long breath, shoulders slumping. “I… I don’t know. I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing.” He laughed, short and breathless, and he ran a hand through his hair. “I just want…” His face twisted in frustration and he opened and closed his fists in a desperate attempt to convey his feelings. _“More._ But I just… don’t know what to do.”

Y/N’s breath caught in her throat at the pained, passionate way he had said _‘more.’_ She sat up and cupped his cheek, soothingly running her thumb under his eye. His eyes met hers. “How much more do you want, Kiibo?” she whispered.

His pupils dilated in that strange, mechanical way of his, like camera shutters zooming in, with a few soft _clicks._ He placed his hand over hers and stared deeply into her eyes. _“Everything,”_ he breathed.

His tone was borderline _hungry,_ and it sent a delightful shiver down her spine. She had never seen him like this before—didn’t even know that he _could_ act like this. She definitely didn’t hate it. That one word was all the confirmation she needed. She smiled at him. “Well, in that case, I-I don’t have much experience either, but I can teach you.”

His eyes brightened and he beamed at her. “Really? Thank you!” He nuzzled his face into her hand and kissed her palm, making her melt a little. No matter how serious things got, or what they did, he was still her sweet little Kiibo. His smile turned sweet and shy and he blushed. “I… I really want to experience this with you. I’m… really excited.” He laughed another one of those breathless laughs that made Y/N feel all warm and fuzzy in her chest. “So, um… what should I do?”

She felt an overwhelming fondness for her boyfriend wash over her as she looked into his eager eyes. Eager to do this with her. Eager to _please her._ That heat from before returned to her, stronger than ever now that she knew his full intentions. She laid back down and wrapped her hand around his arm, gently coaxing him to follow her. She was flat on her back again with him hovering over her, him radiating nervous excitement. “Well,” she began. “How about you touch my breasts?” His hesitation prompted her to continue. “It’s okay, you can touch them. Like this.” She took one of his hands and guided it to cup her breast.

She drew her hand away and he looked up at her for reassurance. She nodded, a soft smile on her face. He gently squeezed it, curious, and she let out a soft sigh, reveling in the satisfying weight of his hand on her and the coolness of it against her feverish skin. He tentatively brought his other hand up to touch her other breast and squeezed again, drawing a quiet moan out of her.

His eyes were wide in amazement. “Wow, they’re… so soft.”

Y/N giggled at his awestruck tone. “Yeah, that’s the ideaaaaah!” She was caught off by a loud squeak as he took one of her nipples into his mouth.

He pulled away almost immediately. “Sorry, sorry! Was that too much?”

“Wha—? No, no! I just wasn’t expecting it is all. You can keep going. It felt really good.” She might have to teach him less than she thought—he was proving himself to be a _very_ fast learner.

“O-okay.” He leaned back down and popped it back into his mouth, gently massaging her other breast with his hand. The coldness of his tongue lapping against her nipple accompanied by more of those lovely shocks left her breathless. The electricity went straight to her core, stoking the fire that was steadily growing there. She whined and moaned softly, squirming around on top of the sheets. He switched his attention to her other breast and brought his unoccupied hand to rest on her hip, holding her still.

He released her with a soft _‘pop.’_ He gave her a moment to catch her breath before asking, “What do I do now?”

She flushed bright red and looked away from his eager eyes. “W-well, now, um.” She covered her face with her hands. She couldn’t say it. _‘Sorry excuse for a teacher you are,’_ she thought bitterly. “W-why don’t I just show you?”

He smiled brightly. “Okay!” She pushed on his chest lightly, making him sit up. He watched with curious eyes as she shimmied out of her pants and tossed them aside. His face turned bright red and his eyes widened when her underwear followed.

She laid back down and motioned for him to climb back on top of her. She took one of his hands and slowly dragged it down her stomach, letting out a long breath at the feeling of the cool metal against her skin. She squeezed her eyes shut as she guided his hand to her core. She rubbed his fingers against her slit and her breath hitched when they brushed against her clit. “Like, like this. Circles.”

He followed her instructions and rubbed tight little circles around her clit with his thumb. She let go of his hands in favor of gripping the bedsheets, whining loudly. He caught on quickly to what speeds and pressures made her gasp and squirm, and he applied that new knowledge relentlessly. She panted out between gasps, “Th-that, that’s really good baby, sooooo good. You’re doing so _so_ well. N-now you put of one your f-fingers… inside.”

He did as he was told, sliding his index finger into her wet heat, his thumb still stroking her clit. His tone was filled with wonder as he murmured, “You, you’re so warm… a-and wet." He began to move his finger in and out, marveling at the way her body gave in to him. He curled his finger experimentally and was rewarded with a pleased shout from Y/N. He smiled at her. “You… you look so pretty. I love you so much.”

“I, I love you t-too,” she gasped. Suddenly, she was wracked with pleasure as his hand started vibrating. A powerful moan tore out of her throat, startling him. He began to pull away, but Y/N stopped him, panting breathlessly. “No, no! Don’t stop, don’t stop _please._ That’s _so good,_ so perfect, you’re so perfect baby please keep going _don’t stop!”_

His pupils were blown wide and his face was a burning red at her words, but he continued, adding a second finger and pumping them in and out. Those _lovely_ vibrations left her shuddering and yelling out loud in ecstasy. And was it her imagination or were there more electric shocks than before? But it didn’t matter because then he curled his fingers _just right_ and then she was yelling and her vision went white as that cord that had been winding itself tighter and tighter in her abdomen snapped and she was flooded with bliss. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard a faint _‘clank’,_ but she couldn’t bring herself to care, too busy basking in the afterglow.

Once she caught her breath, she smiled up at Kiibo who had been staring at her, sated. “Wow,” she said. “That was…amazing. Thank you so much, baby. C’mere.” She ignored his sweating and blushing and threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in for a long kiss. “You did so well. I love you.” She kissed him again and nuzzled into his neck. “I just wish there was more I could do for you.”

He chuckled nervously, and Y/N realized he was kind of… hovering his hips above hers awkwardly. “No, no, it’s alright. You’ve already done so much for me. I’m just happy you’re happy.” He shifted a bit in her arms, pulling his hips further away.

She gave him a concerned look, moving to look him in the face. “Kiibo, baby, is something wrong? You’re acting kind of strange.”

“What? No, no everything’s fine completely fine I don’t know what you’re talking about…!” He squirmed some more.

She sat up suddenly. “Honey, if something’s wrong you can tell m—” Her eyes widened as she felt something poke her in the thigh. She looked at him curiously, and he shrunk back under her gaze. She looked down and gasped. “Oh my god, you have a dick!”

He flinched. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to—I mean you just looked so good and I… I just—I’m sorry!”

“What, no, oh my gosh don’t be sorry! I was just a little surprised is all. I, uh, didn’t think you had one.” She felt that familiar heat begin to rekindle in her abdomen. She placed a hand on his chest and leaned in closer. “This just means that I can return the favor.” She bit her lip and lightly pushed on his chest, making him lay down a little. She trailed her hands down his chest and stomach, dangerously close to his cock.

“You-you really don’t have to do that- _haaaaat!”_ he yelped as she wrapped her hand around his shaft.

She smiled sweetly as she stroked it, causing him to hiss out a breath between his teeth. “But I want to,” she said. “I want to make you feel good. Like you did for me.” She circled the tip with her thumb. “Is that good, honey?”

The little whine he squeaked out sent a wave of heat through her. “Y-yessssss,” he breathed.

It felt smooth and cold against her hand. Not quite metal like the rest of his body, but maybe some kind of silicone. There was some kind of thick liquid leaking from the tip. She leaned down so she was eye-level with it. She gathered some of the liquid on her finger. “Is it safe?” She desperately hoped he understood what she meant, because she really didn’t think she had it in her to clarify, _‘is robot cum safe to put in my mouth?’_

He panted heavily and flushed. “I-I think so.”

That was a good enough answer for her. She licked a long stripe up his cock, causing him to cry out. She wrapped her hand along the shaft and put the tip in her mouth, sucking lightly. It was a… strange taste—coppery and slightly… sweet? She didn’t understand, but she supposed that weird shit like this was just what you signed up for when you decide to fuck a robot. She found it oddly… appealing, and it made her want to coax more out of him (that and his loud moaning certainly didn’t hurt). She took more of him into her mouth, reveling in the choked sound he made in the back of his throat, and sucked harder, her cheeks hollowing out around him. She bobbed her head up and down and circled the tip with her tongue. More liquid seeped out, which she swallowed down greedily.

He gasped and gripped the sheets so hard Y/N was afraid he might rip them, his eyes squeezed shut. She ran her tongue all the way from the base to the tip, and one of his hands flew up to tangle in her hair. He began to ramble various, barely coherent versions of _“Don’t stop”_ and _“So good”_ with a few _“Love you”_ s thrown in. She sucked on the tip one last time and then he was gone, cumming with a glitchy scream and a harsh jolt of electricity.

He panted heavily, his eyes lidded as she lapped up his release. She smiled at his dazed, blissful expression and pressed a sweet kiss to the tip. She sat back up and took in the wide, toothy grin he had on his face. He brought his hand up to her face to brush her cheek. “That… that was fantas—mmpff!”

She yanked him into a deep kiss, cutting him off. Listening to him had brought back the heat in her stomach that had now grown into a burning need. Having the weight of him in her mouth had made her wonder how he would feel inside of her, so much so that she felt like she might die if he didn’t fill her in the next five seconds. She pulled away just enough to mutter into his mouth, “You make such beautiful sounds,” before diving back in.

He responded eagerly, sliding his lips and tongue against hers with just as much insistence. He broke the kiss, his face turning red again. “Can I—Please I just—I-I need——Oh, I can’t say it!” He buried his face in his hands.

Y/N smiled. Even when she _literally_ had his cock in her mouth five seconds ago, he was still the same sweet, shy boy she fell in love with. She found it endearing, and she moved his hands away from his face and tipped his chin up so he was looking at her. “It’s okay. I know. And the answer is yes. Can you sit up against the headboard for me?”

Ever quick to please her, he scrambled up to the top of the bed. She giggled at his childlike eagerness and climbed on top of him, positioning herself above him. She caressed his cheek lovingly. “Are you sure you still want to do this?”

He nuzzled his face into her palm, giving it a soft kiss. “Yes. I’m a little nervous, but I trust you. And I want this with you.”

Her heart felt like it was about to burst with how much she loved him. “I do too. I love you, Kiibo. Are you ready?”

He nodded, and she sank down on top of him, taking him fully inside her. She was so wet from their previous activities that he slid in easily. She paused for a moment once he was completely sheathed inside her, shuddering at the coldness of him and just how _deeply_ he filled her. He held her close, rubbing soothing circles into her back and whispering soft words of encouragement (albeit a bit stammered).

She let out a long, stuttering breath and began to move, lifting herself up and sinking back down onto him. She could hear the loud whirring of his fans as he gasped. Sitting on top of him and holding him in her arms she was struck by just how _tiny_ he was. That combined with his little mewls of pleasure, and she couldn’t help but find him absolutely adorable in that moment. She hugged him close to her chest and kissed the top of his head. “Mmm, you’re so cute, so good.”

He whimpered and buried his face in the crook of her neck. “S-stop iiiiiiit,” he whined, his breath fanning against her neck. “You’re embarrassing me.”

She let out a chuckle that morphed into a moan. “But it’s true, you’re so cute, baby, so small. _Oooohh_ and you feel _so good_ inside me, so perfect. You’re doing so well baby, so good for me.”

He melted at her praise, moaning as she rode him faster. He bit his lip, muffling the _beautiful_ sounds coming out of him.

Y/N was having none of it. “Oh no, baby, don’t hide from me. I want to hear you. Oh you sound _so hot_ baby, makes me feel _so good.”_ She rocked her hips back right as he bucked up into her, making her gasp and see stars. She cried out. “Oh, shit! Yes! Right there, right there, that it!”

He mewled and clutched at her back as she clenched around him, and she felt more of those electric pulses buzz across her skin and inside her aching cunt. Just as she thought she couldn’t take any more, be began to vibrate deep inside of her, just as his hands had done before. She threw her head back in ecstasy. “Holy fuck! Oh my god yes yes _yes!_ Don’t stop! Oh please _don’t stop!”_ And with a few more hard thrusts the world went white again and she screamed as her senses were flooded with the most intense orgasm of her life.

He continued bucking up into her as she came down from her high, his whines and moans growing louder and louder. “S-so _tight!_ I love you so much…!” His voice began to crack and glitch out again, letting her know he was close.

She stroked his back lovingly. “Oh baby you’ve been doing so good I’m so proud of you. Are you gonna cum for me baby? Are you gonna be such a _good boy_ and cum for me? I love you too, baby, it’s okay you can do it.” She leaned down to whisper in his ear in her most seductive voice. _“Cum for me, Kiibo.”_

And then he was gone, his face twisted in pleasure as he came inside of her with the most erotic yell Y/N had ever heard. He slumped against her, panting heavily as he came down. Once he caught his breath, Y/N climbed off of him and flopped down on the bed, gesturing for him to lay down next to her. He followed her and curled up into her side. She tossed the blankets over top of them and snuggled closer, wrapping her arms around him. His usually frigid body had warmed a bit, and she took comfort in the feeling of him pressed up against her. She found that his cock had retracted (she’d have to ask more about how that worked later, but right now all she really cared about was taking a nap). She brushed his hair out of his face to look him in the eye, giving him a sated smile.

He grinned back. “Wow,” he said. “That was… wow.”

“I know.” Her smile turned a touch playful and she winked. “Sure beats studying, huh?”

“Um, yeah.” He blinked, laughing breathlessly. “I, uh, completely forgot about that actually.”

She pretended to pout. “Well I certainly hope you weren’t thinking about your math homework while we were making love.” He stammered adorably and she laughed. “I’m just teasing, love, just a joke.” She pressed a sweet kiss to his lips and sighed with contentment. “I love you, Kiibo.”

His face melted back into a warm smile. “I love you too, Y/N. I’ve… never felt anything like that ever before. I didn’t even know I _could_ feel like that.” He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. “I’m really glad my first time was with you.”

“Me too sweetheart.” Her heart melted at his sincerity.

He blushed again and hid his face in the crook of his neck, groaning. “What is with you with all the pet names today? You know they embarrass me. I mean, I don’t really mind that much but _still.”_

She chuckled and stroked his hair. “That’s exactly why I do it, darling. There’s little in this world I love more than seeing your sweet red face.” She punctuated her words with a kiss on top of his head. “But I also just feel like they better express how I feel about you, Kiibo. You mean so much to me, and I want my language to reflect that.”

That just made him flush darker. “Well, in that case… I guess they’re alright. Just, try not to use them too much in public, okay? Miu still won’t leave me alone about that one time you called me _‘sweetheart’_ at lunch.”

“Of course, whatever you want.” She yawned. “Mmm, that sure took a lot out of me. I’m beat. Do you mind if I take a nap for a little while?”

“No, no, go ahead. My battery’s feeling pretty drained as well. I should probably go charge.” He moved to get up, but she grabbed his wrist.

“Do you have to go? Can’t you charge here?”

“Oh, um, I suppose I could. Just, uh… let me go grab my charger.”

She tightened her grip and whined sleepily. _“Noooo,_ don’t go. Stay with me.”

He smiled fondly down at her. He gave her a little peck on the forehead. “It’ll just be for a second, I promise. I’ll be right back.”

She yawned again. “Okay, but you better not be lying.”

“I would never.” He unlocked the door and left for a moment, one that lasted much too long for Y/N’s liking. But true to his words, he was back in only a few minutes. Luckily, there was an outlet right next to her bed, so he plugged himself in and crawled right back under the covers beside her, but not before switching off the lamp on the end table. She cuddled back up to him, sighing in contentment. He wrapped his arms around her in return, pulling her in as close as possible.

His eyes glowed a light blue in the dark, softly illuminating the area around them. Usually she found light annoying when she was trying to sleep, but this, this was comforting. He was like a big, huggable nightlight. She snuggled into his chest. “I have to say, you’re a lot nicer to cuddle with without all those pointy metal plates,” she murmured.

He chuckled. “I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

They lay in silence, just holding each other as Y/N began to drift off to sleep. She felt comforted by the gentle weight of his arms around her. Treasured. Loved. Safe.

“Hey Kiibo?”

“Yes, Y/N?”

“I love you.”

He looked at her like she was the only girl on earth he ever wanted to look at ever again. “I love you too, Y/N.”

She smiled as she fell asleep. She couldn’t see him with her eyes closed, but she could feel against the crown of her head that he was smiling too.


End file.
